El sentimiento por alguien especial
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Esta historia es despues de FFI, Endo empieza a sentir algo en su pecho justo en su corazon y no sabe lo que es aun, se da cuenta de que siente algo especial por su mejor amiga Aki, pero tendra algun rival por el amor de Aki. Un nuevo sentimiento?. Cambio de titulo por problemas que tuve * por causa de mi hermano.
1. El sentimiento inexplicable

**CAPITULO 1._ El descubrimiento de un sentimiento.**

**Amigos míos que les gusta Inazuma Eleven, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, léanlo, tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible. INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE. Aceptare sugerencias comentarios. Una sincera disculpa dirigida a los autores de Fics de inazuma Eleven, en algunas partes se toparan con frases conocidas, la verdad lo siento por tomarlas sin pedir permiso pero me has servido de motivación, enserio disculpen y gracias.**

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de inazuma, un joven de nombre Mamoru Endo, se encontraba en la torre de metal con el símbolo de un rayo y como todos los días estaba entrenando con un neumático atado con una soga gruesa a un árbol lanzándolo y atrapándolo una y otra vez.

El joven tenía consigo una banda naranja en la cabeza heredada de su abuelo Daiske Endo (N/A: No sé cómo se escribe pero bueno ustedes me entienden). De repente empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho Justo en su corazón, para él era algo extraño pues nunca lo había sentido antes, bueno solo una vez y fue cuando ganaron la _Futbol Frontier Internacional _pero solo fue junto a sus amigos de allí en fuera nunca. Se ponía a pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que sentía ya que muy decidido a saber lo que sentía ya que no sabía qué era lo que tenia y no sabía a quién preguntarle. De pronto una voz conocida se escucho aproximarse a el.

Aki: -Mamoru te encuentras bien pareces muy distraído. Decia una muchacha de cabello oscuro verdoso.

Endo: *Con seriedad*-Eh¡, si solo estaba pensando.

Aki: *Sonriendo* - Aaa, ya se, como siempre tratando de crear otra súper técnica verdad.

Endo: *Serio* - No, no es eso, es algo más.

Aki: Bueno si no es eso entonces en que piensas. *Mientras se sentaba junto a el*

Endo le conto todos sus síntomas a su amiga pensando que ella lo podría ayudar.

Aki: Bueno Endo la verdad no se que es lo que tengas, pero espero y no sea algo malo.

Endo: jejeje. *Su típica sonrisa*. No creo que sea algo malo, bueno, mmm, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, claro si quieres.

Aki: *Un poco sonrojada* Claro, vamos.

El joven caminaba junto a su amiga que tanto lo apoyaba desde que inicio el equipo de futbol. Caminaban juntos por las calles algo oscuras de la ciudad mientras se quedaban mirando las estrellas, de repente Endo se quedo atrás en silencio y pensativo.

Aki: *Con un tono preocupada* Endo, estas seguro que te sientes bien, dime que tienes.

Endo: Nada, es solo que….. no es nada, no te preocupes.

Aki: *Un poco confundida* Estas seguro, no me engañes.

Endo: Enserio estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo que creo que he olvidado algo pero no recuerdo que.

Aki: -Típico de ti Endo *Con una gotita en la cabeza*

Endo: -Olvídalo, vamos.

Aki: -Esta bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Aki. Ella se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, pero ambos se quedaron sonrojados debido a que por un reflejo de Endo el beso por poco y fue en los labios.

Aki: *Sonrojada y entrando a su casa* - Buenas noches Endo.

Endo: -Si hasta mañana Aki *Mientras empezaba a caminar a su casa (que no estaba muy lejos) y sonrojado también por lo ocurrido.

Endo llego a su casa saludo a su mamá, se baño, se cambio, ceno y se fue a su cuarto. La madre de Endo estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar, normalmente tenía que estarle repitiendo que hacer todos los días.

EN EL CUARTO DE ENDO:

Endo: -Pero que es lo que tengo, porque esta presión en mi pecho sobre mi corazón. *Pensaba mientras reflexionaba lo sucedido ese día*

Endo tomo una foto de su amiga Aki (N/A: Solooo Dios sabe donde la ocultaba)(N/A: Me disculpo con el verdadero autor y creador de los versos pero es que me inspiraron, la verdad disculpa Amigo/a).

Endo: *Mirando la foto* Aki y te amo. ¨*Lo dijo sin pensarlo y cuando reacciono* Que que que, estoy enamorado de Aki mi mejor amiga, Bueno creo que si.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Endo salió más temprano de lo normal listo para irse a la escuela (N/A: No ce si la verdad se levantaba temprano pero bueno), comenzó a caminar a casa de Aki para esperarla e irse juntos pero para si sorpresa Aki ya lo estaba esperando.

Endo_: Queeeee, ya Aki me esta esperando, pero como siempre me topo con ella después de salir de mi casa corriendo nunca me detuve a pensar o preguntarle desde que hora me esperaba.-_Hola Aki, desde que horas esperas.

Aki: *Sorprendida por que el chico se apareciera temprano* Bueno yo… yo…yo…

Endo: Bueno no importa, vamos mientras a la escuela. *Toma la mano de su amiga y empiezan a caminar*.

Caminaban juntos a la secundaria, mientras se formaba un silencio algo incomodo, debido a que como siempre andaban a prisa casi no hablaban en las mañanas. Endo no paraba de decirse en la mente, _Sera que le digo lo que siento, que hago. _Mientras Aki de la misma manera en su mente, _Que voy a hacer, como le explicare a Endo desde que horas lo espero, pero y si me pregunta por que lo hago, hay no se._

Ambos llegaron a la secundaria temprano, por lo que platicaron un rato, tomaron sus clases como todos los días y luego fueron al club de futbol. Todos notaban que Endo se encontraba más distraído de lo normal, tanto en las clases como en el entrenamiento de Futbol.

Goenji: Endo que tienes pareces muy distraído el día de hoy.

Endo: No es nada Goenji, no te preocupes, sigamos jugando *Gritaba, pero en su mente* Hay amigo no se qué hacer, no sé cómo decirle a Aki que tanto la quiero.

Goenji: Esta bien si tú dices que está bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

AL TERMINAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO:

Endo: Amigos, tengo que decirles que hoy estaré algo ocupado haciendo algo muy pero muy importante, asi que si me buscan, que es muy probable que no, no creo que me encuentren hoy.

Todos: Y haciendo que aaa, aaa a a *Con un tono picaro*

Endo: Bueno yo…. Yo…., no les dire, solo no estare y ya, Entendido.

Todos: Si, entendimos muy bien.

MÁS TARDE:

Endo se fue quien sabe a dónde, muchos trataron de seguirle pero lo perdieron de vista muy rápido, mientras tanto Aki caminaba sola rumbo hacia su casa pero encontró una carta entre sus cosas, la cual decía, _Querida aquí, quisiera decirte una cosa muy importante, te esperare en la torre de metal de la ciudad, ATT, Te espero en la tarde._

Aki decidió ir sola a la torre ya que Endo no estaría disponible y los demás tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y de sus amigas nadie podía tenía muchas cosas que hacer igual. Caminaba muy lentamente debido a que el miedo la dominaba, Nunca se le cruzo por la mente de quien se podría tratar, ella se pregunta si era buena idea a ver ido sola y también se pregunta de quien se podría tratar , de pronto vio la silueta de una persona, no reconocía a la persona ya que la luz hacia imposible saber de quién se trataba.

¿?: -Aki ya has llega, que bueno que aceptaste venir, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

Aki: -Pero tu…. Tu me has pedido venir, para que, por que, quee, no lo puedo cre.. cre… eer, *Estaba muy sorprendida al ver quien era la persona que le había pedido ir, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de…...

**Bueno amigos nos vemos en el Próximo Fic, se que los deje en suspendo pero bueno tratare de no tardar, dejen sus**_** Reviews**_** y sugerencias, la aceptare con mucho gusto. Espero y les haya gustado, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, **

**Shiro243: Quien será la persona que cito a Aki en la torre, **_**que ¿A caso Endo tendrá algún rival por el amor de Aki?**_**, si es así **_**¿Quien será?**_** Además **_**¿Qué será que era lo importante que Endo tenia que hacer?**_**, estas preguntas y otras en el Próximo capitulo.**


	2. El muchacho de la torre parte 1

Perdonen que me retrasara u n poco en subir la siguiente parte del fic. ** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE. Aceptare sugerencias comentarios. Una sincera disculpa dirigida a los autores de Fics de inazuma Eleven, en algunas partes se toparan con frases conocidas, la verdad lo siento por tomarlas sin pedir permiso pero me han servido de motivación, enserio disculpen y gracias.**

**A algunas personas las decepcionare en este cap, debido a un gran retraso (no pregunten cual) El rival de Endo por el amor de Aki se ha retrasado un poco, en el próximo aparecerá.**

_Endo se fue quien sabe a dónde, muchos trataron de seguirle pero lo perdieron de vista muy rápido, mientras tanto Aki caminaba sola rumbo hacia su casa pero encontró una carta entre sus cosas, la cual decía, __Querida aquí, quisiera decirte una cosa muy importante, te esperare en la torre de metal de la ciudad, ATT, Te espero en la tarde._

_Aki decidió ir sola a la torre ya que Endo no estaría disponible y los demás tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y de sus amigas nadie podía tenía muchas cosas que hacer igual. Caminaba muy lentamente debido a que el miedo la dominaba, Nunca se le cruzo por la mente de quien se podría tratar, ella se pregunta si era buena idea a ver ido sola y también se pregunta de quien se podría tratar , de pronto vio la silueta de una persona, no reconocía a la persona ya que la luz hacia imposible saber de quién se trataba._

_¿?: -Aki ya has llega, que bueno que aceptaste venir, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_

_Aki: -Pero tu…. Tu me has pedido venir, para que, por que, quee, no lo puedo cre.. cre… eer, *Estaba muy sorprendida al ver quien era la persona que le había pedido ir, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de…..._

¿?:- Aki ya has llegado, que bueno que aceptaras venir, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

Aki:- Pero tu… Me has pedido que viniera, para que, porque, queee, no lo puedo cre.. cre… creer,*Estaba muy sorprendida al ver quien era la persona que le había pedido ir al lugar, se trataba nada y nada menos que de Endo (N/A: A que muchos ya se imaginaban que él era).

Endo: -Jejeje *Su típica sonrisa* -Si, es que…..

Aki:- Y que es lo importante que me tenias que decir *Confundida*.

Endo:- Bueno es que yo, yo *Se acerca y abraza a Aki* Bueno es que yo… yo… yo quería decirte que *Trago saliva*…

Aki:-*Sonrojada por el abrazo y lo cerca que tenia al chico de ella* Que tienes, me estas asustando *Decía mientras miraba a Endo que quería decirle algo serio* por lo cual ella pensaba que se trataría de algo malo o una mala noticia o algo peor.

Endo:-Aki es que yo….. (No sé cómo decirle, que hago, ya se) *Endo trato de besar a Aki para demostrar lo que sentía*

Endo estaba a punto de besarla pero ella se desmayo por tanto suspenso de Endo y por lo cerca que lo tenía.

Endo:- Que hice *Decía asustado*

Endo tomo a su amiga en brazos, la cargo y tubo que empezar a caminar rumbo a la casa de Aki, llego, toco el timbre. No tardo en salir la mama de Aki y al ver que aquel muchacho tenia a su hija en brazos se asusto.

Mamá Kino: Que, que ha pasado, muchacho que le has hecho a mi hija!. *Gritaba*

Endo:- Yo… yo no se.

Mamá Kino:- Pasa, pasa, sígueme *Lo lleva al cuarto de Akiy le dice que la deje en la cama* Dime que es lo que ha pasado.

Endo:- Es que yo, yo, yo no sé cómo decirlo.

En ese momento entra el padre de Aki, quien no tomo muy bien lo que veía.

Padre Kino:- *Enojadísimo* Que tiene mi hija, que ha pasado, que le has hecho dime.

Endo ya no tenía escapatoria tenía que decir la verdad y conto todo lo sucedido, se vio que ambos padres suspiraron con alivio.

Mamá Kino:- Hay muchachito por un momento nos habían asustado, pensábamos que habían tenido un accidente o algo peor, no nos vuelvan asustar así.

Endo:- Si.

Padre Kino:- Pero espera, que tu todavía no te salvas del todo, como esta eso de que querías besar a mi Hija. *Decía con una mano en alto, un puño cerrado junto con sus ojos y una cara de enojado*.

Endo:- *Asustado* Bueno es que yo, yo, Discúlpeme. *Dacia mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpa*

El papá de Aki estuvo a punto de trabarle u severo coscorrón a Endo pero su esposa lo detuvo con un jalón de orejas muy infantilmente.

Mamá Kino:- Querido deja al muchachito, dime que acaso tu no me besaste cuando tenias su edad.

Endo al escuchar estas palabras se sonrojo hasta no más poder.

Padre Kino:- Si ya lo sé pero, pero…

Mamá Kino:- Pero nada, cálmate por favor.

Endo:- Señor *Dirigiéndose al padre de Aki* Quisiera pedirle dos favores.

Padre Kino:- (Trato de besar a mi hija y en sima de eso quiere que le haga dos favores) Aver que es lo que quieres.

Endo:- Pues, si me daría permiso para quedarme con Aki esta noche (N/A: Aclaro es viernes) para disculparme con ella cuando despierte.

Padre Kino:- Claro *Con un tono enojado* Y dime cual seria el segundo favor?

Endo:- Que si podría avisarle a mi madre que me quedare hoy en su casa.

Padre Kino:- Esta bien *Dijo entre dientes*

Endo: *Muy sonriente* Muchísimas gracias.

El padre y la mamá de Aki los dejaron solos en el cuarto, claro el papá no muy convencido pero a rastras de su esposa tuvo que acceder. Endo tomo una silla, se acomodo a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Aki y allí se quedo dormido.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Aki se levanto de golpe y:

Aki:- Solo ha sido un sueño más, como hubiera querido que fuera realidad *Decía desanimada*

Endo seguía en la esquina guardando silencio para saber de que hablaba su amiga.

Aki:- Quisiera saber, saber si sientes algo por mi, si me amas o no Mamoru Endo, *Decia ya casi gritando*

Endo se quedo como en show, se puso de pie y tapo los ojos de Aki con su banda que siempre lleva en la cabeza (Que bueno que la había lavado antes).

Aki se quita lo que le tapaba los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era una banda naranja y se la quedo mirando un largo rato.

Aki:-Esta banda no es la que siempre carga Endo? *Primero se quedo sorprendida y luego reacciono* Si esta es la banda que siempre carga Endo, pero como me a tapado los ojos o quien me ha tapado los ojos con ella?

Se decía ella la misma pregunta una y otra vez, para luego voltear y ver quien era el responsable, pero ahora eran dos manos quienes le tapaban la vista.

Aki:- Endo eres tu? *Decía sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez*

Endo:*Quita las manos de los ojos de Aki* Si soy yo Aki, y no ha sido un sueño lo que has visto.

Aki:*Sonrojada y apenada* Has, has oído todo lo que he dicho.

Endo:- Claro que si *Sonriente* y quiero que sepas que…

Aki:*Tapándose con su sabana* Endo por favor olvida todo, déjame sola, todo esto olvídalo.

Endo: *Entra entre la sabana que cubría a Aki y ve que estaba llorando* Pero Aki porque lloras, que acaso no me quieres. *Decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas*

Aki:-Endo *Algo rojiza y con los ojos a un llorosos* Perdóname, no te quiero *Endo se quedo totalmente impactado* No te quiero, porque yo en realidad te amo.

Cuando Aki termino la última palabra se dio cuenta de que Endo ya la estaba besando, y claro ella correspondió aquel tierno y tímido beso lleno de amor. Se separaron, Endo fue el primero en ponerse rojo por lo que acababa de hacer y se quedo mirando a Aki, ella lo vio con ternura y luego se volvieron a besar.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban mirando los PADRES DE AKI.

Papá Kino:- Endo más vale que no le estes haciendo nada malo a mi hija, por que sino ya veras que no te salvas *Mano cerrada al igual que los ojos y muy enojado*

Mamá Kino:-Querido tranquilízate, no creo que sea capaz de algo estúpido si sabe donde se encuentra (N/A: Se ve que no conocen a Endo) *Con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Bueno hasta aquí el fic de hoy, tardare menos en subir la siguiente parte ya la tengo escrita solo falta pasarla a la computadora, bueno.**

**Shiro243: Que pasara en el próximo fic?. Quien será el rival de Endo por el amor de Aki?, El amor de Aki hacia Endo puede ser cambiado? Eso y más lo veremos en el próximo fic.**

**Por cierto el rival de ENDO aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Disculpen por aver desactivado los Reviews anónimos es que como soy nuevo no me había dado vuenta hasta creo que el sábado, pero bueno a hora ya pueden dejar sugerencias y todo eso, las aceptare con mucho gusto.**


	3. El muchacho de la torre parte 2

**Shiro243:Disculpa por el retraso, tenia que dejar claro lo que paso con el padre de Aki.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, Si lo fuera la historia de Inazuma Eleven GO seria diferente.**

Capitulo 3._ _**El chico de la torre PARTE 3.**_

El papá de Aki entra en silencio al cuarto junto a su esposa, quita las sabanas que cubrían a Endo y Aki, y los encontró besándose, ellos no se habían dado cuenta hasta que se separaron un momento para verse a los ojos, pero cuando se separaron Aki se quedo de una manera perdida, Endo se la quedo mirando, el se preguntaba porque ella estaba de esa manera y también porque de repente se ponía fuertemente roja.

Endo:-Aki que tienes, ¿porque te pones tan roja, te ha dado fiebre? *Aki solo se quedaba mirando hacia arriba de el, con una cara de espanto, pero aun roja*.

Papá kino:-Que estabas haciendo, dime que maneras de pedir disculpas son esas *Decia el padre de la chica, que se encontraba a espaldas de Endo*.

Endo:*Sentía como un fuerte escalofrió recorría toda su espalda* Eh!, Bueno yo, yo…

Mamá Kino: *Con una cara de "que hiciste"* Aki, que estaban haciendo, hay hija no sabes que problemas va haber con tu padre.

Aki:*Sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos* Bueno, es que, solo estábamos besándonos *Decia como si fuera de lo más normal*.

Mamá Kino:- Hay hija, trataremos de que tu padre no mate al pobre chico *Mientras Endo era zarandeado por el padre de Aki*.

Aki: -Papá déjalo, no lo vayas a matar.

Papá Kino: -No, no te preocupes, no lo voy a matar, solo lo voy a hacer sufrir, te estaba besando y ahora me las va pagar *Pobre Endo, era zarandeado mas fuerte*

La mamá de Aki al ver que su esposo no iba a parar y que el chico ya estaba perdido, decidido jalarle la oreja a su esposo muy infantil mente.

Mamá Kino: -Ya querido, más vale que lo dejes en paz, recuerda como se puso mi padre cuando nos encontró besándonos en la escuela. *Haciendo recordar a su esposo que su padre igual lo había zarandeado fuertemente al colgarlo de un ventilador giratorio y avergonzándolo ante toda la escuela*.

Padre Kino:*Muy triste y arrinconado en una esquina del cuarto con un aura de decepción* -Querida, me lo tenias que recordar justo ahora.

Mamá Kino: Es que era la única manera de que lo dejaras tranquilo *Señalando a Endo*.

Endo: Gracias *Con falta de aire* Disculpen si les he faltado al respeto.

Mamá Kino: -No te preocupes, pero para la próxima trata que el padre de Aki no esté cerca, bueno, por ahora.

Todos se pusieron a reír, excepto el padre de Aki que seguía en aquel rincón donde se había quedado.

En eso Endo se pone de pie y le dice al padre de Aki:

Endo: Discúlpeme señor, no era mi intensión provocarle tan malos recuerdos, una sincera disculpa.

Papá Kino: -Gracias muchacho *Se pone de pie y un poquito furioso* Pero eso si, no creas que te has salvado.

Endo sale corriendo al saber que aun estaba en problemas y el padre de Aki detrás de él corriendo cada vez más y más, se la pasaron de esa manera hasta la tarde. Aki y su mamá se pusieron a reír, en voz baja, solo veían por la ventana como ambos hombres corrían por todo el patio.

Mamá de Aki: *Dirigiéndose a su hija* -Hay hija, ver esto me recuerda cuando tu papá era el que corría y tu abuelo el que lo perseguía. (N/A: Entonces el papá de Aki solo quería desquitarse con Endo por su pasado?)

Aki: *¨Sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que su madre le decía* Pe, pero entonces como arreglaron las cosas entre mi papá y mi Abuelo?.

Mamá Kino: Bueno la verdad es que no se cómo tu papi arreglo las cosas, Además si Endo te quiere mucho de verdad, con el tiempo sabrá como arreglárselas. *Una sonrisa*

Aki: *Contenta, apenada, sonrojada y una radiante sonrisa* Espero que si.

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO:

Endo: aaaaaah¡, Auxilio, socorro que alguien me ayude por favor. *Gritaba como si le fueran a matar*

Papá Kino: -jajajaja, ahora no hay quien te salve, ven paraca, solo quiero hablar y uno que otro coscorrón, jajaja *Con una risa maléfica*

Pobre Endo, ese dia termino adolorido de la cabeza, pobrecito. (N/A: Es que no se le ocurrió salir se del patio).

**Losiento tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos el tres, tenia que adaptar bien al rival de Endo, no tardo con el siguiente. Ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo, disfruten este capitulo.**


	4. ¿Un Rival,Un Enemigo?

**Shiro243: Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, créanme algunos me odiaran por lo que sucederá.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE.**

…**...**

Capitulo 4._ _**¿Un Rival y/o Un Enemigo?**_

En la tarde del Sábado Endo se fue a su casa, sin antes despedirse de Aki, oficialmente aun no eran novios por motivos del padre de Aki. _Endo si quieres a mi hija como "Novia", tendrás que pasar unas pruebas para ganarte mi confianza. _**(N/A: **Que poca de padre)

Endo: -Claro *Dijo sonriente* Cuando quiera y lo que sea.

Padre Kino: Esta bien, *Con una sonrisa malévola* Espera un poco, luego veremos cuáles serán, jajajaja.

Endo tenía que salir para ir a su casa, empezó a caminar y después de un rato llego y entro.

Mamá de Endo:-Endo, así que estuviste en casa de Aki verdad. *Decía un poco molesta* Espero y te allas comportado.

Endo: -Si mamá. *Un poco nervioso*

Mamá de Endo:-Esta bien, vete a bañar, cámbiate por favor y luego bajas a comer.

Endo:-Si.

Endo realizo todo lo que su mamá le pidió, comió y luego le conto todo lo que le ocurrió ese dia, al escuchar todo, solo se puso a reír.

Endo:-No te rías mamá.

Mamá de Endo: -jajaja, es que es gracioso.

EN OTRO LUGAR:

Un joven de cabello grisesco, ojos azul-gris platino, con una ropa de moda (N/A: Ustedes imagínense cual, yo no soy bueno para eso) llega a la ciudad, buscando una dirección, era nuevo y no podía ubicarse, pronto se topo con una joven.

¿?: -Disculpa, soy nuevo en la ciudad, quisiera saber si me podrías decir esta dirección.

Aki:- Claro, déjame ver, *Decia mientras cargaba unas bolsas con compras de la tienda* A, si, si quieres te enseño donde es, no está muy lejos.

¿?:- Gra, Gracias. (Que hermosa es, me pregunto cuál será su nombre)

Aki:- Disculpa cuál es tu nombre, claro si se puede saber.

¿?: Eh¡, a disculpa, Mi nombre es Shirondo, soy nuevo y mu mamá me ha mandado a esta ciudad para estudiar en el instituto Raimon.

Aki: -Enserio, que bueno, oh, mira ya llegamos.

Separan frente a la casa de Endo.

Aki:- Bueno nos vemos, me tengo que ir.

Shirondo:-Muchas gracias, claro.

Shirondo entra a su nueva casa.

Shirondo:-Buenas tardes? *Decia en un principio, luego ve como un balón de futbol se dirigía hacia el* QUEEEE. *Lo ve a tiempo y baja como si nada.

Endo: -Maravilloso, Genial, quieres jugar conmigo.

Mamá de Endo:-Mamoru, estas viendo que alguien que ni conoces entra a tu casa y haces como si nada *Decia mientras le trababa un severo coscorrón* Si sigues de esa manera, no se cómo le aras para cuando vivas con Aki *Endo solo se sonrojo fuerte* Disculpa, quien eres y por que entras de esa manera a mi casa.

Shirondo:-Disculpeme, mi nombre es Shirondo, soy nuevo en esta ciudad y mi madre me ha dado esta dirección, además me dijo que le diera esta carta a la señora de la cas, me imagino que es usted. *Le da la carta y la mamá de Endo la lee y se sorprende*

Mamá de Endo:-Oh, pero mira si eres el pequeño Shirondo, el hijo de mi gran amiga Renca *Decía muy animada* Y dime como les ha ido.

Shirondo: -Muy bien.

La mamá de Endo se sienta en la mesa con Shirondo, se pusieron a platicar, fue una charla muy larga y cansada para Shirondo.

Mamá de Endo: Endo, Shirondo dormirá en tu cuarto en un colchón que les daré.

Shirondo y Endo movieron el colchón que la mamá de Endo les dio para que llevaran.

Endo: -Shirondo, así que eres hijo de una de las mejores amigas de mi mamá eh.

Shirondo:-Si, oye Endo, quisiera que mañana me enseñaras la ciudad *Mientras pensaba en la joven muchacha que conoció en la tarde del Dia*.

Endo:-Claro, mañana temprano empezamos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Endo y Shirondo se despertaron, desayunaron y como Endo prometió visitaron toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la rivera del rio donde había un campo de Futbol.

Endo:-Vamos a jugar un rato, por favor.

Shirondo:- Esta bien, pero un rato corto, no estoy acostumbrado a jugar mucho.

Endo:-Vamos pues.

Shirondo y Endo estuvieron jugando un rato, Endo tenia 10 Goles a su favor, pero Shirondo le supero por mucho dejando el mini partido 10-30, Shirondo no fallo ni uno solo.

Endo:-Genial, alguna vez has jugado futbol antes.

Shirondo:-No exactamente futbol pero si.

De repente ambos chicos escucharon una voz conocida.

Aki:-Chicos vamos, tan temprano y ya están jugando *Decía mientras confundía a Shirondo con Fubuky (N/A: Para quienes no saben es un viejo amigo del equipo de futbol*

Endo y Shirondo:-Lo sentimos.

Aki:-Shirondo, juegas futbol?

Shirondo:-jejeje, al parecer si, pero ha sido Endo quien me ha traído hasta este lugar.

Aki:-Endo *Un poquito molesta* Apenas es nuevo y ya le estas induciendo a jugar.

Endo:-Perdona Aki, no lo volveré a hacer *Mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a Aki*

Shirondo: (Que mal este tío me ha ganado a la chica) Esperen ustedes son novios?

Endo y Aki:- No es oficial, pero eso queremos *Mientras Endo recordaba la risa malévola del padre de Aki*

Shirondo: (Que bueno, eso quiere decir que aun tengo una oportunidad). Oup, perdonen que alla preguntado.

Endo:-No te preocupes.

Aki:-No nos molesta ni nos incomoda.

Shirondo:-Esta bien.

Unos días después Shirondo se inscribió al equipo de futbol a rastras de un castaño conocido que todos los días y por desgracia las noches le molestaba para que se inscribiera.

Un día Aki encontró una rosa en la caseta de futbol con una nota.

"_Aki si encuentras esta nota junto con la rosa, todo esta saliendo como lo planee, voltea y me veras_"

Aki volteo según ella creía que era Endo con otra de sus travesuras o juegos, pero sorpresa no fue así, en realidad se topo con una persona con una larga capucha negra, le cubría el cuerpo y parte de la cara.

Aki:- Quie, quien eres y que quieres *Decía asustada/aterrada (N/A: Quien no, si esta con alguien desconocido en una pequeña caseta oscura y sola)*

¿?:-YO, Yo soy alguien que quiere tenerte, quiero que sepas que te quiero pero no se como….*No termino por que Aki le interrumpió*.

Aki:-No digas mas, yo ya tengo a alguien que me quiere y me aprecia *Casi llorando*

¿?:-No, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea solo por tenerte, no te dejare, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y te deseo. *Aki trataba de escaparse, pero él la detuvo y la abrazo de una manera forzada, trato de besarla, pero ella no se dejaba, el se dio cuenta de que ella no le daría un beso, entonces decidió empezar por una parte más expuesta, empezó por el cuello, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda, pero ella no sabía lo que pasaba, al parecer le agradaba lo que sentía, soltó un fuerte grito para avisar a todos que algo le sucedía*

EN LA CANCHA DE FUTBOL DE LA ESCUELA.

Endo:-Aki!, *Grito mientras escucho el grito de la chica*

Todo el equipo:-Capitán que sucede, que pasa con Aki, por que ha gritado su nombre *Pícaramente, Al parecer ellos no escucharon el grito de la chica (N/A: QUE SORDOS)*

Endo:*Molesto* No tengo tiempo para explicar *Mientras empezaba a correr rumbo a la caseta*

Endo llega a la caseta a toda velocidad, abre rápidamente la puerta de la caseta *Que por cierto es taba atorada* y vio la manera despiadada en que aquella persona encapuchada trataba a su Amiga apreciada, ella lloraba por lo mismo, era cruel la manera en que el la trataba, como si fuera una cualquiera, se encontraba entre la pared y el y eso le incomodaba aun más.

Endo: *Rabioso* Que le haces a Aki, maldito suéltala.

¿?: -Por que, acaso es tu novia?

Endo:*Aun, más rabioso*Quizás no lo sea, pero aun así ella es mi mejor amiga, y no dejare que la trates de esa manera.

¿?:-Créeme, no dejare que te la quedes, ella será mía. *La acomodaba en el suelo y luego desaparecía entre las sombras riendo de una manera macabra, maliciosa* Pronto volveré Endo, ella será mía *Desaparece completamente*

Endo trato de seguirle, pero se choco con la pared solida.

Endo:-Pero como, como ha podido escapar si ni siquiera ha pasado por la puerta, como.

Endo cargo a la pobre chica que con tan solo mirarla se notaba lo confundida y mal que se encontraba.

Aki:-Endo perdóname *Llorando* Perdóname, no he podido hacer nada contra él.

Endo: -Aki, *Ojos cristalizados* No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, él te ha tratado de una manera cruel. *La abraza fuertemente de una manera que ella se sintiera protegida para calmarla aunque fuera un poco, ven una sombra en la puerta de la caseta, ella se asusta*

Shirondo:*Agitado, al parecer llego corriendo* Endo, Aki, que ha pasado, porque gritabas Aki?

Endo:-Shirondo ya no te preocupes, ya todo está bien. *Mirándolo con sus ojos a un cristalizados*

Shirondo:-Endo, no serias capaz de hacerle algo a Aki *Molesto, empezaba a tratar de imaginar por que el grito y cada vez se ponía a un mas molesto*

Aki:-No, no, Shirondo no pienses mal, es que, es que *Empezó a llorar en los brazos y el pecho de Endo*

Endo: *Limpiando las lagrimas de Aki, abrazándola más fuerte pero sin lastimarla y volteando a ver a Shirondo* Shirondo, dime porque vienes agitado?, Donde estabas?, Porque no has ido al entrenamiento del Equipo?, y como escuchaste el grito de Aki.

Shirondo:-Bueno yo, yo, yo estaba aun en clases, vine a todo lo que pude desde el salón, pero no pude llegar antes todo porque el maestro no me dejaba salir, además creo que he perdido mi maleta en el recorrido.

Aki:*Llorando*-Endo perdóname…

Endo:- *Ayuda a Aki a levantarse, le limpia una vez más las lagrimas* Ya te dije que no te preocupes, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Continuara….

…...

* * *

><p>Shiro243: Lamento dejar el fic de esta manera pero bueno. Que sucederá con Aki, quien era aquella persona que trato de una manera cruel a Aki, Que harán Endo y Shirondo para Aliviar el dolor que Aki siente, todo y más en el próximo Capit.<p> 


	5. Una motivacion y una rivalidad amistosa

Antes que nada pido sinceras disculpas por el retraso de la actualización, pueden matarme si es lo que quieren después de que termine de escribir el fic, contare al final de este capítulo que me paso que me retraso unos meses. INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,

* * *

><p><strong>Una motivación y una Rivalidad amistosa.<strong>

Endo y Aki seguían abrazándose fuertemente pero con cariño, haciendo que ella se sintiera protegida, él quería que Aki olvidara lo que paso en ese momento, pero tan solo mirarla bastaba para saber que ella se sentía mal por la forma que aquel encapuchado la trato y sabia que por más que odio aquel momento también sabía que por una fracción de segundo (por así decirlo) sintió que le gusto y agrado y eso la hacía dudar demasiado por saber por qué le agrado. Shirondo al ver aquella escena tan cariñosa lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo como si escapara de algún acecino. Corría fuertemente, el corazón pedía a gritos saber quién era aquella persona que dejo en ese estado a la hermosa Aki para darle severa paliza por lo que hizo además de querer ser el quien abrazara a Aki y no Endo.

**Shirondo**: *Mentalmente* por que, por que, por que soy tan lento, (N/A: Pues valla lento que es, en un segundo ha podido ir tan rápido que kasemaru lo envidiaría por hacerlo parecer una tortuga) porque no soy más rápido (N/A: y todavía quiere más) *se decía mientras corría por la ciudad*

Endo y Aki se quedaron solos en aquella caseta abrazados y sorprendidos al ver que Shirondo desaparecía de la su vista como un flash de luz y se quedaron confundidos al no saber porque corría, en eso llegaron los muchachos del club de futbol, y al ver a Aki con sus hermosos ojos llorosos y un poco rojos se pararon aquel abrazo yéndose todos contra Endo (N/A: Pobre).

**Fubuky: ***asustado, preocupado* Capitán que ha pasado, que le hizo a Aki que estaba llorando, no me diga que ha osado a…..

**Endo: ** *fruñendo el seño* como se te ocurre tal cosa.

**Fubuky: ***Asustado* bueno no me mal interprete, pero díganos que paso.

**Endo: **luego les cuento chicos, por ahora déjenme con aquí, ha pasado algo malo, por favor háganse a un lado, *Decía mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba Aki, volvía a abrazarla pero en el momento Aki Salió disparada ya que se sentía a odiar por lo que pasó*

Endo salió corriendo detrás de ella pero fue detenido por los demás chicos del club, lo forzaron a quedarse y a decirles lo que paso todos quedaron sorprendidos y unos ojos de platos al escuchar lo que sucedió *O_O* Después salió corriendo para alcanzarla, pero sorpresa no sabía por dónde se fue, pensó y creyó que se fue a su casa pero sorpresa no estaba allí. Los padres de la chica se asustaron al escuchar lo que sucedió en el día y mas el padre que para nada estaba contento. Endo decidió buscarla por toda la ciudad, desde los lugares más remotos y oscuros hasta los más peligrosos e incómodos para un muchacho de su edad. La busco y busco hasta en lugares donde una persona no cabria pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta encontrarla o dejaría de ser un jugador de futbol se repetía, a final de cuentas decidió ir a la torre puesto que era el único lugar que le faltaba por revisar, pero cuando llego…

**TORRE DE INAZUMA:**

Shirondo llego corriendo a la torre de metal para ocultarse debajo de esta para de nuevo empezar a patear un balón con toda su ira y rabia que sentía en el instante, el balón salía con toda intensidad a una esquina y rebotaba directo hacia él, lo hacia una y otra vez sin descansar, se sentía frustrado-enojado por lo que había pasado, el balón iba y venía cada vez más fuerte, el dejaba que el balón lo golpeara directamente a él, ya no sentía dolor ni nada, el odio y la ira lo habían consumido totalmente.

**Shirondo**: *mentalmente* porque, porque, soy tan débil y lento, quiero ser más sentimental, rayos quien era ese que se atrevió a hacerle eso a Aki, una vez que lo encuentre lo voy a….

Salió de sus pensamientos sintió una mano que lo tranquilizo, pensó que era una persona cualquiera que lo vio golpeándose de manera brutal eh iba a gritarle que lo dejara solo pero….

**Aki:*Preocupada* **Shirondo cálmate por favor. *Triste* eso no te llevara a ningún lado.

**Shirondo**: *Enojado consigo mismo pero más calmado* Lo siento Aki pero no puedo perdonar a la persona que te ha hecho sentir mal contigo misma.

**Aki: ***Sorprendida* pe…pero como sabes eso.

Shirondo solo se quedo pensativo y a su mente vino la imagen de una joven sonriente de su pasado borroso.

**Shirondo: ***Bajando la mirada* créeme no sé cómo pero siento que he vivido algo parecido en mis pasado el cual todavía me es borroso, pero no te sientas mal, no sé qué decirte, solo no te odies, perdónate. *Decía mientras que el cielo se oscurecía*

**Aki:***Enojada* no me digas mentiras Shirondo, es que tú no sabes lo horrible que se siente.

**Shirondo:***Mas triste pero enojado* Mira. Simplemente escucha lo que dice tu corazón y perdónate, porque sino luego no sabrás que cosa quieres en la vida, no le hablaras a tus amigos, te empezaras a alejar de todos y querrás nada, no sigas ese mal sendero que al final solo desgracia hay. Sé que te sientes desagradable solo por el hecho de que te gusto aquello, solo olvidalo si lo sigues repitiendo uno y otra vez solo te harás daño *Decía mientras empezaba a caminar sin rumbo*

**Aki: ***Casi llorando* No se qué hacer, pero como sabes que aquello por un momento pareció gustarme, y como sobre el sufrimiento que tanto me provoca el solo recordarlo.

**Shirondo**: yo…yo he sufrido la pérdida de una amiga muy querida para mí, ella se empezó a deprimir poco a poco así como estabas empezando a sentirte tú. *Dejo de hablar y se paro en seco*

Aki abrazo a su amigo, le dijo un sonoro Gracias, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla *El sintió latir fuerte a su corazón* Ella se despidió y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Endo se quedo a distancia viendo aquella conmovedora escena pero con la sangre que hierve a no más poder, claro era lógico sentía un poco de celos.

**Shirondo:***una vez que ella se fue* Asi que…. TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE PODER CONQUISTARLA. (¬¬)

**Endo: ***acercando a el por detrás* A que te refieres con oportunidad de conquistarla.

**Shirondo: ***Se asusto por un momento* ah… *Se empezó a poner colorado, el esperaba que nadie lo escuchara, mala suerte la suya* bue… bueno es que yo, yo… te lo digo luego, mientras vallamos a casa, aun me siento aturdido por tantos sentimientos en un solo día (Eso o más bien los balonazos que te diste masoquista ¬¬)

**Endo: ***típica sonrisa* Esta bien, pero me nada de que me lo dirás otro día, me lo dirás cuando lleguemos. Soy tu amigo y no me enojare, ni que fuera tan malo (pobre) *Shirondo solo asintió*

Llegaron a casa, la madre de endo un preocupada ya estaba lloviendo a cantaros afuera, por lo cual los chicos llegaron todo mojados, Aki llego a su casa sana y a salvo, se salvo de la lluvia solo por unos segundos,

**CUARTO DE ENDO**

**Endo:** ahora me dices a que te referías hace rato.

**Shirondo:** para empezar me refería a que estoy enamorado. *Decía colorado*

Endo: Y quien es la afortunada de tu corazón mi querido amigo. *decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

**Shirondo:** bueno ella es alguien muy especial y la conoces, así que no te vayas a enojar. *Decía algo asustado*

**Endo**: Así que la conozco eh, bueno, no creo enojarme solo porque te enamoraste de una gran amiga *Imaginándose que diría a haruna, toco, rika o alguna otra compañera o manager menos a Aki.

**Shirondo**: bueno ella es…*ENDO tenía una gran sonrisa por la curiosidad de saber quién era* Aki. *Endo solo sonrió fingidamente y luego cayó de espaldas de su cama.

**Endo** por un momento se lleno de rabia pero se calmo rápidamente, dio un suspiro y….

**Endo**: bueno parece que seremos rivales. *Su amigo tenia la confianza de decírselo a él y demostrarlo en su cara no como otra persona que de verdad cruzo la línea.

Shirondo: pero porque, que te hice.

**Endo**: te has enamorado de la chica que amo, *Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada y luego se miraron*

**Shirondo:** Bueno, pues si así será, que sea una rivalidad amistosa, no crees,

**Endo:** Si lo sé *Sonriendo*

**Shirondo**: *Triste* pero antes debemos animar a Aki, lo que paso hoy no lo podrá superar ella sola. *Se enoja* Además hay que hacer algo con ese tipo que se atrevió a hacerle eso a Aki.

**Endo:** *Animadísimo* Si eso lo aremos en equipo tu y yo, además *Algo enojado* Quiero saber quién es y por qué se atrevió a hacerlo de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui termina, subire el otro tan rapido pueda, Los problemas que tuve para no poder el fic bueno fueron:<p>

1. mis hermanos rompieron mi lap y perdieron mi USB donde tenia los cap ya escritos.

2. Compre una segunda lap (despue de varios meses) y is hermanos volvieron a romperla, la formatearon totalk ment.

3. no podia ir a un ciber, son algo caros y soy lento escribiendo.

4. arregle mi lap y ahora nuestros padres nos dieron una de escritorio para mis hermanos y colmo apunto de subir por fin el fic, virus en ambas.

5. cada vez que podia escribir librmente mis maestros vienes con los examenes.

6. en vacaciones trate pero se me fue el tiempo y no pude hacer nada ¬¬ solo estudiar, ash

7. Estaba fastidiado, por suerte encontre mi libreta donde tenia los capitulos a mano (primero escribo a mano y luego a compu) y tarde en escribirlo.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, cuidense, siguiente cap- PISTAS *Verdades o mentiras* Xd hasta pronto


	6. Pistas Verdades o Mentiras

6- PISTAS *VERDADES O MENTIRAS*

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen la tardanza, pero mis padre me bloquearon la computadora de escritorio y la mía mis hermanos le quebraron la pantalla de nuevo ¬¬, créanme que quiero asesinarlos, pero bueno, es algo corto pero algo es mejor que nada, sinceras disculpas.<strong>

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, de ser así seria millonario y existiría esta pareja. Xd**

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado varios días desde que los dos amigos habían quedado de acuerdo que serian rivales por el amor de una chica. Seles veía discutir a ambos a lo lejos, algo rojos y con una cara de pocos amigos, nunca se les escuchaba sobre que discutían o por que siempre andaban rojos de vergüenza o enojo. Por otro lado, Aki sentía las mirada de muchos acosándola y mirada triste o lastima que la hacían sentir mal, trataba de no prestarles atención, pero aunque expresara una felicidad por fuera a sus amigos para demostrar que no pasaba nada, en su interior era todo lo contrario, Shirondo era el primero en percatarse del verdadero animo de la chica y corría a tratar de animarla de verdad, aunque nada mas lo lograba por un pequeño rato, y aunque siguiera tratando y tratando algún inconveniente surgía, o era una tarea importante con alguna materia o era que lo obligaban a irse con ellos. Pero aunque a él lo arrastraran a irse, Aki no quedaba sola, ahora era el turno de Endo, claro que este no se esforzaba mucho que digamos pero siempre o le pasaba un accidente caótico o simplemente tropezaba.<p>

Un día normal (Sin la compañía de Shirondo) caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a sus casas cuando vieron pasar al mismo Shirondo caminando por una ruta diferente, ahora que Endo reflexionaba, Shirondo nunca regresaba con él después de la escuela, si no llegaba un poco mas tarde, decidieron seguirlo para saber a donde se dirigía después de la escuela, caminaron detrás de él por un buen rato, hasta que lo vieron entrar por un callejón que daba rumbo a un lugar, o mas bien, a una pequeña colonia baldía, desolada y extraño, parecía un lugar tan extraño que dejaron de seguirlo por seguridad, ya que parecía peligroso, Endo se preguntaba, por qué su amigo iría a un lugar como ese después de la escuela, para que y por qué nunca le comento nada.

Días después, Endo, el equipo de futbol junto con Aki, Haruna y Natsumi, fueron tras él, se quedaban mirándolo un rato y después le seguían, mantenían distancia para que no los viera, todos se preguntaban lo mismo a que iría a lugares como esos, todo era tétrico y espeluznante. Caminaron detrás de Shirondo a la distancia reservada (no mucha para no perderlo) pero al pasar por una zona demasiado oscura, lo perdieron de vista, todos resignados decidieron regresar por donde vinieron, puesto ese lugar daba demasiado miedo, de repente escucharon una voz conocida para Endo. Mientras Aki comenzaba a llorar.

¿?: -Con voz que denotaba malicia- Que es lo que quieren, a que han venido hasta este lugar, que no saben que es peligroso aunque sean varios. –Decía mientras reía- Ah, Aki ya no llores, que acaso no te da gusto escucharme de nuevo.

Endo: -Enojado, y pensando que era Shirondo- Así que eras tu, por que simplemente no te muestras de una buena vez, sal de hay Shirondo, ya me di cuenta de que eres tu. Y deja en paz a Aki. ò_ó

En ese momento todo el equipo mira a Aki, por que ella estaba llorando.

¿?: Por favor –Con molestia- No me confundas con ese gusano, y por tu tono de voz creo que me odias. Jajaja.

Pasaron unos minutos…

¿?: Vamos Aki, que no le habías dicho de lo nuestro, -Decía con un aire de superioridad-

Endo en ese momento tomo un balón que traía con el equipo, (no se por qué pero lo traía y ya), aprovecho el momento en el que "Shirondo" para él estaba distraído, lo golpeo con toda su fuerza y parece que le dio, ya que este desapareció junto con el balón. Después corrió a abrazar a Aki, tratando de calmarla, ella solo lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, ya que según Endo "Shirondo" le había traído malos recuerdos, lloro amargamente, por qué su amigo los traicionaría de esa manera, por qué, ella no estaba como para saberlo y menos Endo. Decidieron regresar a sus casas, desanimados por la monstruosa realidad que había pasado.

Ya todos se habían dispersado en una calle ya segura, Endo acompaño a Aki hasta la casa de ella, en donde los padres ya los esperaban por lo tarde que era. Se despidió de ella y de sus padres con una sonrisa, luego se fue a su casa.

Endo: -Entre pensamientos- Por qué Shirondo nos haría esto, no lo puedo creer, tal ves fue pura casualidad que nos encontráramos con aquel malvado mientras lo seguíamos,-Llego a su casa-

Mamá de Endo: -Preocupada- Endo ¿donde estabas? , ya es tarde y me tenías preocupada, ¿Y que le pasó a Shirondo?

Endo: -Confundido- ¿Porque lo dices mamá?

Mamá de Endo: -Triste- Es que llego quejándose de dolor, y se subió al cuarto, a estado hay desde hace un pequeño rato.

Endo corrió por las escaleras para saber porque Shirondo llego con dolor.

Endo: -Llegando al cuarto-SHIRONDO ¿que tienes? ¿A que ibas a lugares como esos? Y ¿Quién te golpeo?

Shirondo solo se quejaba del dolor en su pecho, Endo le alzo la camisa para saber y allí vio una marca roja redonda y bien marcada, a un lado encontró el mismo balón que había lanzado hace un rato contra el extraño.

Endo: -Se retira al ver la marca roja y el balón- Tu…tu…Tu eres quien lastimo a Aki de esa manera, Shirondo yo confié en ti como amigo, ¿entonces porque? –Alterado por la sorpresa y enojado a la vez, mientras corría a buscar a su Madre- "_Porque Shirondo, porque"_

Corrió por su mamá para contarle todo lo ocurrido, tardo menos cinco minutos bajando y volviendo a subir, pero cuando llego ya no encontró a Shirondo, solo una cama medio ordenada y una nota sobre esta.

"_Endo perdóname amigo, no sé que es lo que ocurrió, me siento muy mal, espero puedas arreglar las cosas con Aki solos, Me despido amigo, Una sincera disculpa por los problemas que eh causado"_

_Shirondo._

_PS: Abre el sobre cuando estén con el equipo en la caseta reunidos._

Endo solo pudo enojarse más, encontró al culpable y se le escapo por las manos, aquel que dejo confundida a quien él amaba y se fue. Le conto todo a su Madre que estaba presente, ella se sorprendió por un momento y luego lo tranquilizo hasta que se quedo dormido. "_Adonde se ha ido, que hay en ese sobre, porque eh confiado en el" _Se pregunto antes de quedar dormido en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>No tardo en subir la continuación, lo aria desde mi escuela pero las computadoras son lentas y llenas de virus, Continuación en menos de 7 días, eso espero...<strong>

**Mi face para que me contacten, quisas tambine suba la historia alla... Busquenme con el correo de "_shirondo_darkness .mx" sin las comillas. Envienme un mensaje junto a la solicitud para que me contacten ^_^. Sin mas que decir nos vemos. Cuídense._**

**_Proximo capitulo "Las notas de Shirondo"_**


	7. Las notas de Shirondo

Perdón, perdón, perdón, de verdad discúlpenme, no tengo mi computadora u_u, lamentablemente mi padre se la dio a alguien más por su trabajo y me quede sin juegos pero bueno, veré la manera de ya no tardar tanto, simplemente se me fue el tiempo en la escuela, veré como hacerle por subir un capitulo cada semana, bueno con lo que sigue del fic.

* * *

><p>"LAS NOTAS DE SHIRONDO"<p>

Una semana después de que Shirondo se fue, muchos aun cuestionaban el porque se fue, no lo podían creer, claro era un nuevo chico y como no poder procesar que él era malo. Simplemente parecía tan amable, parecía bueno, pero entonces cual seria su motivo para cometer las cosas que hizo, era bueno en el futbol, no tenia una sola técnica, pero tenia muy buenas habilidades con el balón, tanto como para poder anotar contra Endo, Todos estaban reunidos en la caseta, dando a conocer su opinión de lo sucedido, pero el resultado era el mismo, todo apuntaba a Shirondo. Estaban reunidos listos para saber que contenían aquel sobre. En el se encontraban tres pequeños sobres, uno con una nota que se leyera en voz alta a todos los presentes, el segundo dirigido solamente a Endo, y el tercero para Aki. Empezaron con el primero y lo que contenía era lo siguiente:

"_Compañeros conocidos, amigos que hice en este corto tiempo, pido que me disculpen por todo lo que a ocurrido desde que eh llegado a esta ciudad, y la verdad es que estoy totalmente arrepentido con todo lo ocurrido, no los culpo si piensa que soy el causante de los problemas que le ocurrieron a Aki, pero quiero decirles que yo no soy el culpable, el desconocido es un individuo muy extraño, eh estado reuniendo información sobre él en unas tiendas extrañas, para saber si en alguna de ellas ah estado para comer o comprar alguna cosa, lo que eh podido averiguar es que él no es para nada normal a nuestra perspectiva, puesto que se puede mover de alguna manera entre los lugares oscuros, muchos piensan que es un fantasma, también es muy listo, ya que calcula a detalle a sus oponentes, al parecer le gusta jugar el ajedrez, el como allá pasado desapercibido no me queda claro, pero según los clubs de este juego, el se presenta cuando alguien tiene algo que le interese, pero hasta el momento nadie pudo ganarle, ah entrado a lugares muy peligrosos y se ha burlado de todos los maleantes en callejones y han terminado mal heridos, incluso con contusiones y huesos rotos, eh pasado por algunos hospitales y las personas que han terminado lastimados severamente, siempre termina desapareciendo cuando ellos se desmayan, también me percate de cuando me siguieron y aunque de alguna manera me incomodo estuvo bien, hasta yo desconfiaría de mi mismo si no me conociera, *Todos quedaron sorprendidos, por el hecho de que se diera cuenta que ellos los seguían de cerca* Ese día aquel desconocido me sorprendió siguiéndolo y de alguna manera me llevo en un instante a otro lugar, en un principio no veía nada, pero luego reconocí el lugar, era la torre de metal en la ciudad, no podía creer lo rápido que me llevo aquel lugar, estuve un rato debajo de la torre reflexionando la manera de que allá llegado tan rápidamente, pero no paso mucho tiempo y él regreso riendo malévolamente, burlándose de mi por el hecho de haberlo seguido para nada, era la primera vez que lo veía, con una capucha cubría la mitad de su rostro, sentí que me era familiar pero no recuerdo de donde o porque, con eso me despisto los suficiente como para no percatarme de un balón dirigido hacia mi, para cuando me di cuenta era tarde y no pude esquivarlo, me dolió horriblemente, no podía respirar, en ese momento creí que me haría más daño pero solo me dijo muy amenazadoramente –__Eres un idiota!, pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que me estabas buscando, tu ni Endo podrán contra mí ingenuo, ten por seguro que Aki será mía muy pronto, yo que tu empezaría a recordar ya mismo__- no sé porque me habrá dicho lo último, o a que se refiera, me molesto mucho todo lo que dijo, pero aprovecho mi mala condición para darme un buen golpe en el mismo lugar donde me dio el balón. De forma milagrosa logre llegar a la casa de Endo muy aturdido, pero logre llegar, entre de manera rápida al cuarto y simplemente caí rendido sin poder dar más que quejidos. Luego decidí irme para no darles más problemas de lo que ya di, les pido sinceramente perdón._

Todos quedaron algo sorprendido por lo que contenía la carta, era una despedida, un adiós y una disculpa al mismo tiempo. Endo tomo el sobre que contenía su nombre, y lo leyó detenidamente con detalle de cada palabra, termino de leer, tomo la carta dirigida hacia él y lo hizo añicos, estaba enojado pero sorprendido, se sentía un poco desanimado, pero solo necesitaba meditar todo lo ocurrido. No podía mostrarse de esa manera ante sus amigos, quienes veían en él aquel que podía lograr lo inimaginable. Solo guardo silencio por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír, todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no se imaginaban que de todo lo posible que hiciera como romper algo o gritar, Endo solo sonrió y les dijo –No sé si creer o no en lo que nos dice la carta de Shirondo, solo sé que llegaremos al fondo de esto, no dejaremos que esta persona encapuchada siga molestando a nuestra querida compañera Aki, Verdad!- Grito a todo pulmón para animarlos. Todos sonrieron a su capitán de Futbol, no perdió la fe en un amigo, y ellos tan poco lo harían, pudieron vencer a los "Aliens" y varios equipos alrededor del mundo, que tan difícil podía ser un simple sujeto con complejo de superioridad.

Aki en cambio decidió irse en ese momento, simplemente no se sentía del todo cómoda, y prefirió irse a su casa, estaba un poco molesta con Shirondo, ella sabía que no podía ser él, puesto que el misterioso encapuchado podía tener todo el cabello blanco o simplemente el mecho que le logro ver, pero Shirondo en ningún momento pareció tener malas intenciones, además su cabello era completamente gris plateado. Se sentía triste y molesta, quería saber el porqué tenía que irse, si no era culpable no tenia de que alejarse. "_Pero que tal si por lo oscuro y asustada que estaba vi mal, y el mechón si era plateado y no blanco"_Y de repente empezó a armar un montón de posibilidades que apuntaban a Shirondo como culpable de todo. Llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres que estaban preocupados por lo que ocurría pero no sabían qué hacer para ayudar. Se fue a su cuarto para leer la nota que contenía el sobre con su nombre, lo abrió y efectivamente había una carta o nota en este, el cual decía:

"_Querida Aki, se que te sentirás molesta, creo algunos pensaran que yo soy el culpable, pero en realidad eso por ahora no importa, he decidido irme por un tiempo, no mucho, pero los suficiente para poder pensar bien todo lo que ah pasado, antes de eso quisiera despedirme de usted, tengo por seguro que abrirán o abrieron los sobres una semana después de que se los deje a Endo, por eso te esperare debajo del puente que se encuentra en la ribera del rio, estaré esperándote, no tardes._

Aki decidió ir, quería despedirse de su amigo y hacerle unas preguntas antes de que se fuera, no le tomo mucho llegar, y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver a Endo en el mismo lugar, ella se escondió rápidamente, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

Con Endo y Shirondo:

"Tranquilo Endo, perdona todo lo que ah pasado últimamente, enserio amigo yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a Aki, eso te lo aseguro Endo." Decía Shirondo a Endo, convenciéndolo de que él no era el desconocido encapuchado. "Lose Shirondo, sé que no serias capaz de hacerle daño a Aki, pero dime porque te vas, no es necesario que te vayas si no eres el culpable, también eres muy precavido de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero Shirondo dime porque no nos dijiste que lo que hacías era por investigar, te podemos a ver ayudado, eso lo sabes"Decía Endo un poco molesto por el hecho de que Shirondo no les contado nada de lo que hacía, además de que era muy peligroso. "Lo siento Endo, pero no quería ponerlos en peligro, bueno más de lo que ya estaban, me iré para averiguar mas sobre él, para ver si tiene alguna debilidad o saber por qué le hace esto a Aki" Decía Shirondo un poco desanimado al final, "Oye Shirondo, es mucha casualidad que aquel encapuchado llego un poco antes que tu, pero a diferencia, el es un poco egocéntrico, creeré que tú no eres, además eres un amigo y confiare en ti, Cuídate a donde vallas, y no tardes en volver" Decía Endo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano. Ambos se estrecharon y se despidieron, Endo se fue pasando cerca de Aki, pero no logro verla, ella pensó que iba distraído, quizás porque se iba enojado, según eran sus pensamientos. Creía que estaban discutiendo, noto a Endo muy pensativo como para pasar frente a ella y no notarla, algo había pasado que dejaba a Endo muy pensativo, pero lamentablemente no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación entre los dos muchachos.

Aki un poco triste y asustada camino hacia Shirondo, quien se sorprendió un poco al verla, él creía que no iría, que preferiría no verlo, "¿Shirondo, dime porque te vas?" Decía Aki triste quien sorprendió al muchacho. "Bueno Aki, yo… yo quiero averiguar quién es el que los ah estado molestado, además me siento un poco mal por lo que te ah pasado con ese tipo, siento que en parte la culpa es mía" Decía Shirondo tristemente. "Bueno, no debes sentirte triste por esto, no sé si eres o no el culpable, pero eres un amigo _*Le da un abrazo*_Además no creo que seas malo, no te conocemos del todo y no podemos juzgarte", Él se sorprendió por el abrazo, y también decidió hacerlo, no la volvería a ver en un rato, así que esa sería una despedida por el momento. "Gracias Aki, por el abrazo y por confiar en mí, por ahora no me importa lo que piensen los demás les demostrare con hechos que no soy el malo, Cuídate Aki" Dijo Shirondo dejando el abrazo y despidiéndose de ella con un tímido beso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, dejando a Aki sonrojada por el acto que había hecho, para cuando ella reacciono, él ya no estaba. No podía creer que Shirondo la había besado, no se había dado cuenta de que él la veía como ella veía a Endo, era irónico pero cierto, Se fue a su casa a descansar un poco de todo lo sucedido.

El día prosiguió normal para todos en la ciudad, con la diferencia que el cielo se encontraba nublado y parecía acercarse un poderosa tormenta, lo que Aki había pasado por alto fue que sus padres no se encontraban en casa, ellos tenían que irse en un viaje importante y no pudieron avisarle a su hija a tiempo, por lo que le dejaron una nota del repentino viaje que tenían fuera de la ciudad y que los disculpara pero tenían que salir lo antes posible y como no sabían dónde estaba ella, la tuvieron que dejar sola, en la nota decía que podía quedarse en cosa o que fuera con alguna de sus amigas o viceversa, pero tenía en letras grandes (por parte de su padre) que tenía prohibido invitar a algún chico a la casa, o que se quedara en casa de alguno. Sería un viaje lo más corto posible y llegarían el lunes. Tenía dos días ella solita, el sábado y el domingo, quizás no era buena idea estar en casa sola, se dio cuenta de que caía una leve lluvia. Tomo una sombrilla y Salió, aunque sus padre le escribiera que no fuera casa de ningún chico, ella se dirigía a la casa de Endo, quería preguntarle de que había hablado con Shirondo, si estaba molesto con él, pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien. "Discúlpeme" Decía Aki un poco avergonzada por no ver por dónde iba. "No te preocupes linda, pero deberías fijarte por dónde vas" En un principio Aki no pareció entender, pero de repente reconoció su voz, aquella misma voz que había escuchado en la caseta, y cuando volteo a mirarlo era aquel mismo encapuchado, "Que tienes, acaso viste un fantasma o que, no pongas esa cara" Decía riéndose. "Bueno, ya que me deshice del estorboso muchacho, creo que podemos empezar con el juego, no lo crees Aki" Dijo muy confiado el misterioso que ocultaba su cara con una capucha y su cuerpo con una gabardina negra, "Déjame en paz, no te conozco, no sé quien sea, no sé lo que quieras, pero ya déjame, vienes y te presentas como un don Juan, creyéndote la gran cosa, pero no… no… No te tengo miedo! Grito Aki al desconocido, el cual paro de reírse, y la sujeto de los hombros, la miro a los ojos, y en ese momento Aki pudo ver en sus pupilas odio y maldad combinados, tenía una sensación de angustia, no sabía de lo que él era capaz de hacerle. "Con dices no tener miedo ¿eh?, déjame decirte que lo que estas experimentado en este momento es lo mismo que niegas, mi nombre es Krad, no lo olvides, y grábatelo bien, porque hare que este mismo nombre lo pronuncies miles de veces más, será música para mis oídos, eres única Aki, tú tienes algo que me agrada, y créeme cuando te digo que serás totalmente mía" Decía ahora el nombrado Krad, haciendo que Aki se asustara bastante, él la soltó, y ella empezó a correr apresuradamente a casa de Endo, ya no estaba muy lejos, solo unas casas más y llegaría. Toco la puerta de manera apresurada y apenas esta se abrió, ella se metió velozmente, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Endo sorprendido por ver a Aki entrar de esa manera a su casa, se asusto al verla tan agitada, mojada y además con mucho miedo. Busco una colcha gruesa y le pidió a su mamá que preparara por favor un chocolate caliente. Arropo a Aki con cuidado y la llevo a la sala donde la sentó en el sofá, y él a un lado de ella. "Aki que tienes, que tienes," dijo preocupado por su amiga y dándole una taza con chocolate caliente para calentarla del remojón que se dio con la lluvia que era más fuerte ahora. "Su nombre es Krad, el… el… él es muy diferente a todo lo que pensamos, él quiere que yo sea suya, dijo que e empezaría el juego ahora que ya no estaba el que le estorbaba, tengo miedo Endo" Ella solo dijo antes de caer desmayada por el cansancio que sentía en el momento. Endo la atrapo y la abrazo, se dio cuenta que solo se había desmayado, su madre también se preocupo y la llevaron al cuarto de el muchacho, la recostaron en la cama, y su madre decidió cambiarle la ropa a la niña, puesto que la que cargaba estaba totalmente empapada. Endo se quedo con Aki hasta que ella despertara para que le explicara mejor lo que había ocurrido, lo que tenía en claro era que el desconocido encapuchado era "Krad" y que ahora se mostraría más seguido a partir de ahora. Tenía que proteger a Aki, y encontraría la manera de detener a "Krad"."_No te preocupes Aki, encontrare la manera de cuidarte y alejarte del tal llamado Krad, veras que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, solo no te rindas." _Decía Endo acariciando el cabello de Aki, y dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

><p>Es todo lo que pude escribir, lo lamento de verdad por la demora, eh tenido muchos inconvenientes, bueno una cosa más, para los que quieran dejar una queja o alguna sugerencia pueden hacerlo por medio de un Review (anónimo activado), y también por la pagina de Facebook : w w w . Facebook KradDeathRebel ? ref = hl<p>

Solo quieten los espacios, también cambie la manera de escribir, al parecer a como lo hacia no se puede, al menos de eso me eh dado cuenta al leer otros fics, Bueno eso es todo. Cuídense y no cuesta mucho darle un like a la pagina que les deje, pueden escribir sobre lo que quisieran en el fic o alguna otra cosa, me despido.


End file.
